the bond between shinigami and zanpakuto
by deep reverance
Summary: Ichigo just just came out of the shattered shaft and regained his shinigami powers but will everyone be shocked to know the name of his zanpakuto


"**zanpakuto talk inner world"**

"**zanpakuto talk outside inner world**"

"_**hollow talk**_"

"_**ichigo talk or thoughts**_"

Ichigo was running for his life while panting heavily as he tried to escape the reach of Urahara Kisuke's sword. Ichigo then stopped and thought about it'wait he pulled that sword from his cane surely it can't harm me' Ichigo thought but was rewarded with a cut to his cheek for his foolish thoughts."Kurosaki-san you must be thinking that I've pulled this sword from my cane thus it can't hurt but I asure you that Benihime is very very real and if you try to fight me with that inferior weapon I will kill you." Urahara said as he kept on pressuring Ichigo.

"Awaken Benihime!" Urahara yelled as he's zanpakuto change form a bit, it now had a broader blade, a u-shaped handguard with a crooked hilt. Ichigo then froze in horror as he realised that urahara wasn't kidding, Ichigo then scrambeld to his feet and kept dodging the slashes made by kept dodging.

_**I'm such a loser **_

_**Is this all courage I have**_

_**I feel so disgusted with myself**_

_**Pathetic**_

_**I'm so pathetic**_

_**Is this all backbone I have?...**_

**PATHETIC! Yes that would be you...**

Ichigo froze as he heard a female voice in his head and time seemed to slow down. Ichigo then saw two woman before him who looked around the same age as him who also looked very beautiful to Ichigo. One was taller than the other and had purple hair curled into a ponytail, she also had a skull on top of her head and wore a purple dress and had a eyepatch on her right eye and you could see her left eye which was green in colour. The shorter one of the two had a ninja outfit on with a mask covering her face which only exposed her right eye which was green in colour.

"_**W-why are you two here ?**_" Ichigo asked as he looked at them with confusion not knowing what their names were."**We told you already Ichigo I'm *****.**" The taller one said."**And I'm ********. Together we are you're zanpakuto ***** ********.**" The shorter one of the two said but for some reason Ichigo still couldn't hear their names."_**I'm sorry can you repeat that I couldn't hear you're names.**_" Ichigo said while they just sighed at hearing this."**As we've said Ichigo we are you're zanpakuto but the only thing keeping you from hearing our names are you're fear! Get rid of it, it doesn't suite a man like you!**" The shorter one of the two yelled as she slapped Ichigo across the face suprising Ichigo and the other woman because the tall woman has never seen her behave like this before.

"_**H-how its not like I can just will it away... right?**_" Ichigo asked uncertain about it and was confused at her actions."**It is Ichigo...**" She said again but more softly this time as she caressed Ichigo's cheek. Ichigo blushed at her actions then did as she asked... and sure enough all his fear and worry did vanish as he willed it away and was now filled with confidence and complete calmness."**Now hear our names!**" They both said then Ichigo suddenly knew their names as if it was on the tip of his tongue."_**Its Katen Kyokotsu...**_" Ichigo said while they smiled warmly at him as they heard him say their names."**Thanky you Ichigo, now go out there and kicked Urahara's ass.**" They both said as they each gave him a hug and a small kiss which he returned.

Time then resumed as Ichigo turned around to face Urahara with a confident smirk on his face."You know that you can't outrun me forever right Ichigo?" Urahara said as he charged Ichigo but stopped when he saw ichigo smirk at him, Urahara then grinned seeing ichigo's confidence."I know Urahara-san so how about I show you my shikai?" Ichigo asked while his grin widened and Urahara just raised a eyebrow at this."Ok Kurosaki-san let's see what you've got!" Urahara said as Ichigo then drew his zanpakuto from simple red/blue sheathe tied at his left hip to a white obi which was around his waist.

Ichigo's zanpakuto had a grey hilt with a small blue tassle hanging from the hilt and had a plain silver hexagon handguard and it was a normal looking katana."Ok Urahara-san here I come." "Flower wind rage and flower god roar, heavanly wind rage and heavanly demon sneer... Katen Kyokotsu." Ichigo said as his zanpakuto became twin scimitars and one was shorter as the other one, both blades had red hilts with a blue tassle hanging from the hilts of the two blades. Urahara's eyes went very wide with shock as he looked the blades and then at ichigo.

"K-Kurosaki-san... H-how do you have that zanpakuto?" Urahara asked as he now feared ichigo a bit because if ichigo's shikai was anything like Shunsui's then Urahara knew he was in for a world of hurt."What do you mean Urahara-san?." Ichigo asked confused by Urahara's statement but then Katen chose to tell him why."**Ichigo its because you are our second wielder, you see we both left our former wielder because he doesn't play or use us as much as he used to, that's why we chose you as our new wielder.**" Katen said to Ichigo with a slightly sad voice."_**Ok Katen... Kyokutso I understand and I promise that I will always come visit and play with you guys whenever I can and also use you guys in every battle and fight I face.**_" Ichigo said with determination in his voice making them both fill with joy and happiness at his promise to them."Ok Kurosaki-san then there's no point of the third test as I would like to keep myself in one piece." Urahara said with fear now clearly in his voice as he wouldn't want to underestimate ichigo any further, they both then sealed and lowered their blades but ichigo as well as Katen and Kyokotsu was a bit disappointed as they wanted to fight together as one against Urahara .

Ichigo then suddenly fell unconsious as his body couldn't handle the sudden increase of power unleashed on his body, Urahara then called Tessai over and had him carry Ichigo to one of the guests rooms of the shop while he left to go call Yoruichi over immediately."What is it Kisuke? Did something happen with Ichigo's training?" Yoruichi asked with slight worry in her voice."Yes Yoruichi something did happen I need you to stop training Chad-san and Orihime-san and come over to shop as fast as you can." Urahara said in a timid voice thinking about Ichigo having a dual zanpakuto."Ok Kisuke I will be there in five minutes." Yoruichi said before she hung up and Urahara did the same.

5 minutes later

Yoruichi found Urahara sitting in the living room of the shop looking slightly on edge making her worry."What's wrong Kisuke? Why did you call me over?" Yoruichi asked but became even more worried when Urahara jumped when she touched him and whipped around but calmed down when he saw it was just Yoruichi and sighed before he answered."Yes something unexpected happened when Kurosaki-san showed me his zanpakuto's shikai... his zanpakuto is a... dual zanpakuto and its Katen Kyokotsu- Kyoraku Shunsui- taicho's zanpakuto." Urahara said as he shivered thinking about the sheer power ichigo possessed and what would happen if Shunsui found out about this.

Yoruichi now had wide eyes hearing this and thought if this was true how strong could Ichigo possibly be and that they now possibly rescue rukia kuchiki but was also worried about Ichigo wondering the same thing."Ok that's quite disbelieving... I think that we should train him in learning to use and master his shikai and possibly achieve bankai should anything happen in Soul Society." Yoruichi suggested as she thought over everything Urahara had just told her."That would be wise, we could also have you and Tessai teach him kido, hoho and hakudo while I teach him zanjutsu perhaps?." Urahara said as he thought over her idea and approved, they then gave each other a nod to train Ichigo in the four shinigami arts.

The next morning

Ichigo woke up with a slight headache as he got up, Ichigo then looked around the room he was in and saw his zanpakuto lying next to him when the door to the room opened and he saw Urahara standing there."Hello Urahara-san what happened after I lost unconsious?" Ichigo asked as he tied his zanpakuto back onto the obi around his waist."Oh... Well you gave me quite a scare when you released you're shikai... After that I called a friend of mine called Yoruichi over who was busy training you're friends: chad and orihime who are both spiritually aware to go with you to soul society, to help me and Tessai train you in the four shinigami arts and help you learning to use you're shikai correctly and possibly achieve bankai which is the highest release of a zanpakuto." Urahara said shocking Ichigo a bit but then Ichigo became grateful that they would help him train.

"Ok Urahara-san thanky you, when do we begin?" Ichigo asked with hope in his voice but Ichigo then heard katen speak up in his mind."**Wait Ichigo please let me and Kyokutso train you in using our shikai and bankai which we will happily give you as both of us have already decided you worthy of gaining our full power because we've searched a long time for someone actually worthy of wielding us.**" Katen said making Ichigo happy at hearing the news."_**Thanky you Katen and I promise that I won't dissapoint you guys choosing me as you're new wielder.**_" Ichigo said with a smile making both of his zanpakuto spirits happy knowing that they chose well."Ok Urahara-san let's go but you don't have to help me with shikai and bankai because my zanpakuto will help me with that." Ichigo said as they both left the room.

A while later in the underground training area."Ok let's begin but who will train me first?" Ichigo asked as he looked at his new sensei's: Tessai and Yoruichi who turned out to be a woman."That would be me Ichigo-san." Tessai said as he stepped forward."Ok Tessai-san what will we be begin with?" Ichigo asked eager to start training."Very well Ichigo-san let's begin with hado and then bakudo." Tessai said as they started training with hado no. 4, 11, 31, 33, 54, 58, 63, 73, 88, 90 and 91, after three days Tessai was quite pleased as he saw how quickly Ichigo learned and mastered the spells."Ok Ichigo-san that's enough for now let's move onto bakudo and I must say I'm impressed with how quickly you've learned these spells in the three days since training began, you're definitely a prodigy." Tessai says with pride clear in his voice."Ok ichigo for the next two days I will train you in learning bakudo no. 4, 8, 21, 26, 37, 61, 62, 63, 73, 79 and 81." Tessai continues as they resume training with Ichigo learning and mastering the spells just as well as the hado spell Ichigo learned.

After Ichigo was done learning kido all of them took a break and left the training ground to rest and eat since Ichigo was very tired and hungry from the intense training these five days. Five hours later they were all back in the training ground but this time Ichigo would train with yoruichi in hoho and hakudo."Alright Ichigo let's begin we will first start with hakudo and then hoho, now hakudo is mainly hand-to-hand combat without the use of you're zanpakuto while hoho is the art of the various ways to use flash step." Yoruichi said as she got into a fighting stance while Ichigo did the same, they spent the next two days sparring against each other. Yoruichi was also very impressed with Ichigo's progress when they stopped training to take a brake.

"Well Ichigo I'm very impressed with you're progress so far you trully are a prodigy with the rate of how quickly you learn everything we teach you." Yoruichi said also with pride in her voice but got a mischievous look in her eyes at she thought about what they would be training in next."Thanky you Yoruichi-san it means a lot to me that you and Tessai-san are helping me train to become stronger than I was seven days ago before the training started." Ichigo said as they took the off to rest. Ichigo and Yoruichi spent the next day training in hoho by playing a game of tag. When they stopped training at the end of ninth day of training Ichigo was extremely tired and quickly fell asleep when they turned in for the night.

The next morning ichigo was back in the underground training area but this time he would train inside his inner world with his zanpakuto. Ichigo then sat on the ground or the training facility and entered jinzen, when Ichigo opened his eyes he saw himself standing in a giant realm which was split in two sections one was a harsh landscape where you could train you're in different elemants and the other one was a lush open plain with grass everywhere surrounded by a forest where you could be one with nature or train in stealth movement.

Ichigo was currently in the open plain looking at his zanpakuto that stood before him."_**Hey guys how have you been?**_" Ichigo asked softly as he lied down on the soft grass while Katen lied down on his left and Kyokotsu lied down on his right and both snuggled into Ichigo's embrace while Ichigo sighed and relaxed enjoying their presence."_**So when will we start training with shikai and bankai?**_" Ichigo asked suprising them a bit but they then got a bit angry at him for wanting to train constantly."**Ichigo like we said to you we will give you all our power and in return we just want you to play with us but also... love us both for who and what we are...**" Kyokutso said coldly while Ichigo just smiled warmly at them and pulled them closer to him making the blush a bit.

"_**I know guys I just wanted to make sure.**_" Ichigo said then a serious shot into mind showing him all they moves, techniques and abilities in both shikai and bankai."_**Thanks guys I couldn't have asked for a better partner and zanpakuto.**_" Ichigo said making them smile and relax and cuddle further into Ichigo's embrace, Ichigo then made a bold move and moved his his right hand towards Kyokotsu's mask."_**May I…?**_" Ichigo asked nervously while Kyokotsu just softened her eyes and gave a nod, Ichigo then slowly took off her mask and exposed her face. She had beautiful midnight black shoulder length hair with a eyepack like Katen's covering her left eye and she looked absolutely beautiful to ichigo as caressed her left cheek affectionately

Kyokutso enjoyed his touch very much as she closed her eyes enjoying the moment."_**You look very beautiful kyokotsu I wish you wouldn't hide you're face like you look better whitout it and may I ask why you guys have eyepatches over one of you're eyes?**_" Ichigo said softly making them blush a bit they then removed their eyepatches for him, Ichigo then gave both of them a kiss savoring the moment he had with them and wouldn't give it up for anything or anyone in the world."_**Guys I promise you that I won't allow anything or anyone to seperate us from each other and I would die protecting you two till my last breathe rather than give you up no matter what and you guys look better without the eyepatch Katen and mask Kyokotsu.**_" Ichigo said as he took both of their hands in his and held them close to him.

"**Thanky you Ichigo for everything and accepting us for who we are and we promise you that we will also protect you no matter who or what stands in the way even if it is our former wielder.**" Katen and Kyokotsu said as they both leaned their heads on his shoulders and happy that they made the right choice by choosing him as their new wielder. All of them then fell asleep in each others arms and embrace.

**Please read and review! Please give me you're opinions on the story so far. Deep reverance signing out!**


End file.
